


Superpowers, Orgasms, And Late Night Talks

by the_tricksters_daughter_95



Series: Superheroes, Wedding Rings, and Demigods [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Chick-Flick Moments, Dirty Talk, Doctor Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tricksters_daughter_95/pseuds/the_tricksters_daughter_95





	Superpowers, Orgasms, And Late Night Talks

Castiel watched the blonde, hands playing with damp hair. "Dean, please~," he whined, biting his bottom lip as he nagged. He was already hard once more, Dean's roughness always pushing him to the brink of madness. "I _REALLY_ wanna ride you tonight~."

 

Dean smirked as he settled on top of Castiel. "Your wish is my command Mon Ange." He whispered hotly, Dean flipped them over so that Castiel was on top of him. Dean gave Castiel a slow spreading mischievous smirk. "I want to see you stretch yourself for me before slide into you and make love to you." Dean purred, he bit his lip hoping that he hadn't pushed Castiel too far.

 

Castiel nodded viciously, two fingers moving to his mouth. He sucked on them with force, red cheeks hollowed and tongue lapping in between the digits. Finally he pulled the wet fingers from his warm mouth, watching Dean as he pushed them deeply inside himself. "Oh- D-Dean~!" He trembled, blunt nails digging into his partner's skin as he worked himself open.

 

Dean growled as he watched Castiel work himself open. When Castiel called Dean's name the most unusual thing happened... 'He's glowing!' Dean thought to himself as he felt castile's nails dig into his chest. "Cas," Dean growled Castiel's name and gripped the brunettes hips gently. "You're glowing... And I mean that literally." He said in a deep husky voice trying to ignore his throbbing erection so that he could figure out why Castiel was glowing. 'He shouldn't be glowing, unless...' Dean bit his lip and looked at Castiel with a worried expression. "Cas... Mon Ange has anything unusual happened with your patients, say one of them flat lined for a moment until you toughed them?" He asked working very hard to pay attention to what Castiel would say next.

 

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed, his panting loud in the otherwise quiet room as he slowed his pace. "Wh- How did you know?" He asked gulping hard to push back the saliva in his mouth. "Dean this isn't going to ruin our sex is it?" The brunette stilled his fingers, aching to continue. He let out a groan, able to see his reflection in Dean's eyes. "Because I _REALLY_ want this."

 

Dean chuckled and gently replaced Castiel's fingers with his own. "No Mon Ange," He assured Castiel as he started to moving his fingers. "It just means that one of your powers has revealed itself." He brushed a fleeting caress against Castiel's prostate with a wicked smirk.

 

Castiel sucked in a short breath, a long moan dragging from his mouth. "w-what is it~?" He asked, moving against Dean's fingers in a wanton manner. His head fell back, a whimper escaping from his mouth. "You g-gonna- mnh! You gonna tell me what it is~?" The brunette was panting, cock leaking pre-cum as he worked himself on Dean's fingers.

 

Dean removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Castiel's entrance, Dean leaned up and whispered into Castiel's ear as he slowly entered him. "Resurrection." Dean smiled and kissed the side of Castiel's neck. "It's a very rare gift, it allows you to bring back someone who's string the fates cut too soon."

 

Castiel tried to be attentive, but Gods did Dean feel fucking good. He whimpered, concentrating as he slowly moved on Dean's cock making it stroke his prostate. "Have y-you found yours?" He managed, a short moan slipping out afterwards.

 

Dean nodded as he gently thrust up into Castiel. "I can hit almost any target," he growled and threw his head back at the feeling of Castiel's warm heat all around him. "Fuck!" He breathed the word, he took a deep breath and continued.  "A-and hand-to-hand combat, as well as the fact that I can turn almost anything into a weapon." Dean lost the ability to speak shortly after that because his brain shut down from the pleasure of being inside Castiel.

 

Castiel whimpered as he felt Dean thrust into him. He leaked more pre-cum, bouncing on his fiancé's stiffness. "Good, that's good~," he mumbled , throat dry. Crying out he dug his into the blonde's shoulders. "Shit, Dean I can't wait 'til you fill me~!"

 

Dean shook his head and thrust repeatedly into Castiel's prostate. "Not... Mmm... Not 'til, fuck, you cum." Dean growled as he planted his feet on the bed in order to quicken his pace.

 

Castiel rode his partner quickly, a string of moanscoming from his swollen lips. Once he felt a pool of warmth build in the pit of his stomach he lost his controlled rhythm. "Dean, hng.. Oh, ohh _**fuck!"** _ Castiel cried out, his seed falling on both his and Dean's stomachs.

 

Dean thrust faster as he watch Castiel cum untouched. Dean felt heat start to pool in the pit of his spine, he gave one last hard thrust as he called out Castiel's name.

 

Castiel slammed against Dean until he couldn't any longer, riding out his high. He bit his lip, leaning down to kiss the blonde sloppily. Lips dragging to his fiancé's jawline, he breathed out sweet nothings. "I love you so much," he mumbled, a tired smile on his face.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel as he slowly came down from his post-coitus high. "I love you too Mon Ange." Dean purred as he raised up to kiss Castiel passionately.

 

Castiel smiled against their lips, feeling Dean's seed spill from his hole. He laid against his partner, hands in the blonde's damp hair. He was so deep in love with his fiancé, so eager to start a life with him.

 

Dean felt himself slip from Castiel and his seed spill against his leg. "I have a question for you Mon Ange." Dean said in a hesitant voice ass he drew random doodles on Castiel's back.

 

Castiel poked his head up, trying to get his breaths in control. The brunette smiled at his lover, head tilting to the side. "What would you like to ask?" He inquired, chest rising and contracting harshly. "Go ahead, I won't stop you." He was gentle once more, actions soft and tender.

 

"Do.." Dean froze for a moment wondering if he SHOULD ask this question before deciding to go ahead and ask anyways. "Doyouwantchildren?" Dean rushed through the question running it together, he closed his eyes and tensed up waiting for Castiel's answer and reaction.

 

Castiel looked at the blonde, seeing his anxiety at the question. He stroked Dean's face gently, kissing him tenderly. "I would _LOVE_  to have children with you, Dean," he said softly. He giggled a little, looking into his fiancé's eyes. "You shouldn't be so nervous to ask such obvious questions."

 

Dean blew out a relieved breath and smiled at Castiel. "How many do you want?" He asked softly as he continued to draw on Castiel's back. "And do you want to adopt or do you want to use a surrogate?"

 

At the mention of a surrogate, the brunette shook his head. "I want to adopt," he responded, eyes sparkling at the idea. "There are too many kids who're gonna live without anyone. Before we bring another one into the world, we need the abandoned ones to be refilled with hope. No one has forgotten about them." He sighed softly, sniffling. "I don't know how many I want, really. We'll start with one and see what comes next, I guess."

 

Dean kissed Cas on the forehead with a goofy smile. "That's one of the reasons I love you." He said softly as he stroked the side of Castiel's face. "I just hope I don't turn into my father when we have kids." Dean whispered to himself, that was one of the things he feared most; turning into a version of John Winchester. "Cas promise me you'll tell me if I ever turn into my father." He turned wide, scared eyes on Castiel. "promise me Mon Ange."

 

Castiel frowned, but only for a moment; he stroked Dean's cheek with his thumb, cupping its end in his hand. He kissed his fiancé's lips chastely, smiling at him. "I promise," he repeated in confirmation. "I'm only doing it to reassure you. You are NOTHING like your father. It takes a while to realize, yeah, but you will one day." Castiel sighed happily, tangling his legs with Dean's. "You are a wonderful, smart and compassionate man. You will be an even greater father then either of us have ever known."

 

Dean relaxed into Castiel's touch. "I hope I'm a little like my dad, Ares." Dean admitted with a smile. "He may not have always been able to be there but when he was he was a great dad."

 

Castiel nodded, biting at his bottom lip. "Even after all this time," he began, eyes growing distant, "I never gave my father the time of day." He chuckled softly, smile small and eyes sad. "I think we're doing better... Maybe not the best, but it's a start." Starting after all these years... He shook his head, refusing to ruin the moment. "You sure do have his strength and stamina. It'll do you some good. I'm sure our kids'll be jumping off walls."

 

Dean kissed Cas trying to take away some of the sadness before chuckling. "As long as they don't try to be Superman like I did." He winced and rubbed his left arm. "Broke my arm in two places and mom didn't let me out of her sight for two months." Dean chuckled as he remembered Ares' reaction when Mary told him what had happened. "Dad was half proud and half exasperated."

 

Castiel snickered at his lover's memory, hand running through his blonde hair. "I think it's understandable," he commented, watching Dean with a small frown. "I mean, I wouldn't let you out of my sight either. You'd need rest and someone to take care of you." He pinched his lover's cheek gently, giggling at the sight. "Aw, you look adorable," he exclaimed, straddling the blonde to play with his face. Dean scowled and stuck his tongue out at Castiel.

 

"Pay back time!" He exclaimed as he started tickling Castiel mercilessly cackling wickedly as he did.

 

Castiel's arms automatically went weak, almost falling on top of his partner. He rolled over, laughter erupting from his lips as Dean tickled him. "D-Dean, no- stop!" He giggled, shaking his head. The brunette rolled off of his partner, trying to move from his grasp.

 

Dean just rolled with Cas so that he ended up straddling Cas. "I love you Mon Ange." He admitted with a smile, Dean leaned down to kiss and nuzzle Castiel's neck. "I don't know why you chose me but thank the Gods everyday that you haven't realized that you could do so much better than a damaged fuck up like me." He softly said, his gave still buried in Castiel's neck.

 

Castiel hummed lightly until the end of his words, automatically propping himself up on his elbows. His hand met Dean's shoulder, asking for his attention as he spoke. "Dean... Will the day ever come where you realize your worth?" He asked softly, chasing the blonde's eyes. "No, look at me."

 

Dean bit his lip and looked Castiel in the eye trying, and failing, not to whimper. "I-i never told you all of the curse Aphrodite put on me." Dean admitted softly, he forced himself not to look away in shame. "I.. I'm scared that if I tell you the rest you'll leave like everyone else who finds out." He gave a dark, hollow, and humorless laugh. "Even mom, Uncle Bobby, and Aunt Ellen left when they found out; I mean they came back obviously but they don't treat me the same anymore. They treat Sam like a man while they treat me like I'm a freak or a friggin' porcelain doll that's liable to break at a moments notice."

 

Castiel's brows knitted together, heart racing and lips parted slightly. He swallowed the bike that filled his mouth, staring at his partner. He raised a hand, stroking Dean's cheek gently. "Dean, we're getting married," he reminded him, watching his ringed finger that touched his lover's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that. You have to be honest with me."

 

Dean took a deep breath and started to speak. "Remember how I told you that Aphrodite cursed me?" He rolled them over so than Cas was laying on Dean's chest. "Well when she cursed me to be bonded to the first person I came inside without protection she also cursed me to be able to bear children if the one I'm bonded to comes inside me without protection." He told Castiel his eyes trained on the ceiling.

 

Castiel's eyes went wide, an eyebrow raising. He sat in silence, head tilting in his bemusement. "Where does the baby come from?" He asked in confusion, genuinely interested. He held no disgust, nor pleasure, just uncertainty. "I mean... Does it just pop out of thin air, or do you carry it then they cut you open?" It was surprising, no doubt, but something that could easily be averted.

 

He shook his head. "From what I was told I'll carry and give birth just like a woman." He shrugged trying not to show his sadness. "That part was both a blessing and a curse because I knew I was gay and would most likely never be able to have children." He admitted softly with a bitter laugh.

 

Castiel nodded slowly, processing the brunette's information. "So, if we actually want a child that has our genes and things from us..." He looked at Dean, eyes wide with wonder. "It's strange, but pretty damn incredible," he said, rubbing at his lover's stomach. "I mean, a reason why I'd never get a surrogate is that the baby would only be from one of us. Hell, what if it got its mother's genes? But with you... Having our own child, who holds both of us inside of them..." He shook his head, the thought baffling. "It's up to you, Dean. I'm not the one carrying and pushing." Dean looked down at Castiel his eyes shining with barely repressed hope. "I want your child, I want our child." He admitted softly as he bit his lip. "Do you... Do you want to have kids with me..." He whispered softly.

 

Castiel bit his lip, looking at his partner with loving eyes. He was excited, overjoyed in fact, but still nervous. "I do," he replied, gaze falling. "This is a big responsibility, Dean. A huge one. I need to be sure that this isn't the heat of the moment talking." He was concerned, kissing at the back of Dean's hand. "Are you sure that you're ready for this now?" Having another child's life in his hand was terrifying, but a way of life; it would be extremely difficult, considering a man was having their child from WHEREVER it came out.

 

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead with a relieved smile. "I'd like at least a year if having you to myself before we start trying for the little ones." He replied with a small chuckle Not wanting to admit he was a selfish bastard.

 

Castiel beamed, nodding in agreement. "We've got a lot on our hands already," he added, showing off his lovely new ring. "Literally." He laughed, his joke barely funny, but amusing to himself. "Plus, I'm pooped," he mumbled, kissing Dean's cheek before falling next to him.

 

Dean chuckled and leaned over to nuzzle Castiel's neck softly. "That was a groaner Cas." Dean teased gently, he kissed Castiel's neck and pulled him close. "Go to sleep Mon Ange, I love you." He whispered softly. Castiel sighed contently, snuggling deeper into his partner's arms.

 

His cheek pressed against Dean's chest, speech mushy as he whispered; "Goodnight, Dean. I love you." He closed his eyes, sure he'd have no dreams; they all came true that night.


End file.
